Uncle Max Gets Tickled Again
Uncle Max Gets Tickled Again is a fan-fiction story by MarioFan65. This story is a sequel to Uncle Max gets a Tickle Torment. Characters *Uncle Max *Ma *Timon *Pumbaa *Mody *Dacey Transcript (One day at the Jungle Oasis) *Uncle Max: Ah, what a sweet day in the jungle. *Timon: Hello Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: What? Timon? Dare to scare me? *Timon: No. I didn't scare you off. I need a little favor. *Uncle Max: A little favor of something. Anything you need? *Timon: A tickle torment! *Uncle Max: A tickle torment? Not again. *fell down* *Timon: Get up Uncle Max, it's really serious. *Uncle Max: Why are you telling me to do a tickle torment test? I'm not taking it again from last time. *Timon: Come on, Mody and Dacey wants to see you. *Uncle Max: See me for what? *Timon: Let's just go. My friends are waiting for me. Even Pumbaa is waiting for me too as well. *Uncle Max: Fine. What's so ever. *Ma: Good luck boys. (At Mody and Dacey's cave home) *Pumbaa: Ah, hello Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: Pumbaa. *Mody: Well hello there. *Dacey: Ready for more fun of tickle test? *Uncle Max: No. It's too boring. No one want to take a tickle torment test. *Mody: Come on man. We always want to play with you. *Dacey: Just have some fun and chill out. *Uncle Max: I don't even consider of playing with others. *Timon: Uncle Max: You gotta stick with the basics. It's not gonna bite you. *Uncle Max: Be quiet! You know what happen from last time. I'm not even doing it again. *Timon: Oh come on. *Pumbaa: You got to be kidding me. *Mody: Yeah. Such a waste of time. *Dacey: You have a problem with that? *Uncle Max: No. Just leave me alone and get this over with. *Timon: But...but....i? *Uncle Max: No need to ask. *Mody: Come back. *Dacey: Oh my lord, he just left. *Mody: Never knew when a meerkat's uncle would start to leave. *Timon: Aw man. I gotta go talk to him. (In the jungle path, Uncle Max is walking by himself as Timon show up to him) *Timon: Uncle Max, you can't do this. *Uncle Max: What do you want and why are you following me? *Timon: Don't you want a tickle torment again like last time? *Uncle Max: I said No! Never ever again. Goodbye for now. I need to take a deep walk. *Timon: Come on. *Uncle Max: Ahh, forget it. *Timon: Really? *Uncle Max: Nope. *Timon: Oh no, what i am going to do? (Back at Mody and Dacey's Cave Home) *Pumbaa: Does anyone want to drink a smoothie? *Mody: Sure. I'll be hungry to drink one. *Dacey: Early to catch the grub. *Pumbaa: I'll make some. *Mody: Yay. I love to have a drink of those. *Dacey: Taste delicious. *Timon: *came back* Guys...guys....guys. *Pumbaa: What's wrong Timon? *Timon: Uncle Max left. Now i have no family to go. *Mody: Don't worry Timon, just sit with us. *Dacey: Let's have some smoothie together. *Timon: Yeah. It's easy to take a break after your family feelings. *Pumbaa: I'll get the smoothies ready. *Mody: Go make them Pumbaa and add some fruit! *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Dacey: *sit on the rock sofa* Ah, let's chill out and relax. *Timon: *sit on the rock sofa* Whatever. *Mody: *sit on the rock sofa* Do you have something to say? *Timon: No. I'm a bit upset right now. *Mody: Don't worry, be happy. *Dacey: Mody, leave him alone. *Mody: Fine. I won't touch him or anything. *Pumbaa: The smoothies are ready. *Mody: That fast? *Pumbaa: Yes. I smoosh the strawberries and watermelon to make a delicious drink for everyone. *Timon: Let's go grab some. *Pumbaa: Drinks for everyone. (Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa drink some smoothie at the sofa) *Timon: Taste good. *Mody: Ah, fresh in the levels of strawberry. *Dacey: Not bad. *Pumbaa: Much freshing. *Timon: I like this smoothie. It has strawberries and watermelon in it. *Pumbaa: That's all i made. *Timon: Best smoothie i've ever tasted. *Mody: I love it more than grape smoothie. *Dacey: Come on, grape smoothie is not that bad. *Mody: It's just a opinion, okay? *Dacey: What express your opinion for something. *Mody: I didn't say to express your opinion. *Timon: Hey guys, i got a better idea. *Mody: Huh? *Dacey: Say it again. *Timon: We got a very ticklish idea. *Pumbaa: Oh, it's one of your ideas again. *Timon: We need to set up a plan to capture Uncle Max and give him a little tickle test once again. *Mody: Whoa. *Dacey: Easy there, we're going to capture your uncle? *Timon: Yeah. So who's with me? *Pumbaa: You're not taking it seriously. *Mody; Are you sure? *Timon: Yes. We are going to need some vines. (Meanwhile, Uncle Max is sitting on the rock, eating a apple) *Uncle Max: Silly Timon. Why hasn't he learned his lesson yet? (Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa are in the top of the tree branches) *Timon: Okay guys, i set the traps for Uncle Max. *Mody: Oh boy, he's gonna get it. *Dacey: We better give him a second attempt of a tickle torture. *Pumbaa: Man, these tree branches are making me stick. MORE TO COME Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Tickle Stories